


kisses sweeter than tupelo honey

by msinformed13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Headcanon, Maybe more - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, also these tags are annoying af, aubrey has like at least twelve brothers, aubrey is one thousand percent a southern belle, but she's got a big family, don't kill the messenger, i'm not southern, jk, just doing my best, sue me, this is honestly so self indulgent and just adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msinformed13/pseuds/msinformed13
Summary: {Aubrey is seven years old and she is falling behind because she can't pedal as quickly as her brothers when she's also carrying her fishing pole. They've already been on the road for two miles, and Aubrey knows it's another two until they get to the reservoir.She is huffing- in both annoyance and exhaustion- when Brooks circles back."Let's go Bug! There's not gonna be any fish left by the time you get there!" He cheers riding a circle around her. He's carrying his pole and a backpack with bait and other essentials."Why do we have to bike anyway?" The lone Posen girl complains, "Dawson could just drive us." The oldest boy had just recently gotten his driver's license and was showing off by driving his younger siblings around everywhere."Cause the reservoir cost fifteen bucks for cars." Davis answers, joining his twin brother in bugging Aubrey, "Do you have fifteen bucks, Bug?""Don't call me Bug." Aubrey huffs, doing her best to pedal faster to get away from the twins. Davis and Brooks just laugh.}Aubrey as a Southern Belle headcanon with a Chloe/Aubrey pairing in second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- So I got the idea of Aubrey as a Southern Belle caught in my head and couldn't get it out. So this is an Aubrey head cannon with a Chaubrey second chapter. Reposted from FFN

"She'll get a little hay in her hair, her tires in the mud  
She's been caught in the rain, and washed in the blood  
Likes cherries in her coke, takes a little sip,  
Comes over to me with them sunburned lips"

Tim McGraw, Southern Girl

* * *

Aubrey is five years old which is plenty old enough thank you very much, but her grandmother still calls her 'Bug' and treats her like she's just a little kid. That's what's got the blonde's face twisting into a frown today as her grandmother looks over her outfit while the Posen family is assembling in the entryway of her home.

"- should have a longer dress, but I suppose your mother didn't think to get you a plain black." Aubrey tries to tune her out while she watches the movement around her. Her older brothers are all in their best black suits, black ties, black shoes- perfectly buffed to a mirror shine (Colonel Posen may be retired but he has instilled at least this military discipline in his boys). They aren't talking, nobody really is except for her grandmother, and her father outside is talking to some relatives that Aubrey can't quite remember the names of. Most of these people she hasn't seen since a family reunion a couple of years ago when she was too young to really remember.

They all load up in cars and the procession to the graveyard is long and slow. It's the middle of summer, and it's South Carolina so it's hot and sticky, and Aubrey can feel the hair at the back of her neck already curling where the sweat is pooling. She absolutely despises the black shift dress that is a hand-down from one of her cousins in Georgia, and the sun beating down is making it uncomfortably warm and scratchy against her pale skin.

Years later, she won't remember much of the service or the reception following, she won't remember the sympathetic smiles from neighbors, and she won't remember the words that were said when the casket was lowered. She will remember following behind her brothers' footsteps, sitting on the oldest (Dawson's) lap, and clinging to him so he carries her across the grass to the car when it's over. Dawson is fourteen and he's not going to forget any of this, but he's always been strong enough.

That night she has barely fallen into a fitful sleep when a hand on her shoulder wakes her up, it is her second oldest brother, Emmett with a sneaky smile, "Come on, Bug. Let's go chase the lightnin'."

Aubrey follows him downstairs quietly and out to the backyard where the other four Posen boys are already waiting with the dusty old mason jars that they keep on the back porch. They spend all night chasing fireflies in the yard, and capturing them in the jars. When it gets too late, they decide to camp out on the wrap around porch with the jars of bugs acting as night lights.

In the morning the bugs are dead, because they never did remember to punch holes in the metal lids of the mason jars.

…

Aubrey is seven years old and she is falling behind because she can't pedal as quickly as her brothers when she's also carrying her fishing pole. They've already been on the road for two miles, and Aubrey knows it's another two until they get to the reservoir.

She is huffing- in both annoyance and exhaustion- when Brooks circles back.

"Let's go Bug! There's not gonna be any fish left by the time you get there!" He cheers riding a circle around her. He's carrying his pole and a backpack with bait and other essentials.

"Why do we have to bike anyway?" The lone Posen girl complains, "Dawson could just drive us." The oldest boy had just recently gotten his driver's license and was showing off by driving his younger siblings around everywhere.

"Cause the reservoir cost fifteen bucks for cars." Davis answers, joining his twin brother in bugging Aubrey, "Do you have fifteen bucks, Bug?"

"Don't call me Bug." Aubrey huffs, doing her best to pedal faster to get away from the twins. Davis and Brooks just laugh.

Eventually Dawson comes to the rescue, ever the protective oldest brother, and takes Aubrey's fishing pole so she can keep up better. The Posen kids spend most of their summer days biking down to go fish, Aubrey's grandmother absolutely hates the girl spending all her time with her brothers as it was 'ruining her charm'. Davis and Brooks ask what charm she even had to begin with.

The only concession that her grandmother wins is on Sundays. The Posen clan goes from Sunday church service to her grandmother's house where Aubrey is corralled into the kitchen to help with Sunday Brunch. Her grandmother always says, if her father was letting her play like a boy, she would at least learn to cook like a lady.

By ten years old, Aubrey can make collard greens and four different kinds of grits without referring to a recipe.

…

Aubrey is twelve when she accidentally comes out to the twins. It comes from something small, somewhere between listening to the boys talk about girls for years combined with the somewhat oppressive Southern culture she was raised in makes it sort of bubble to the surface when she least expects it.

The twins are sixteen and arguing over which girls they will ask to the Homecoming dance, while Aubrey is working quietly at the coffee table in the living room near them.

"You can't ask Cassandra because she sat next to me in bio last year." Brooks says.

"So you want to ask her?"

"Maybe."

"She wouldn't say yes."

"I've still got dibs on asking her first."

"Just because you sat next to her once?"

"For a whole year!"

"What about Jennifer?" Davis tries.

"Yeah you can ask her."

Aubrey lets out a derisive little laugh from her end of the couch.

"You got something to add, Bug?" Brooks asks.

"You can't have one of you ask Cassandra and the other ask Jennifer if you plan on going with the same group." Aubrey replies like it's the most obvious thing.

"And why is that?"

"Because they hate each other. Cassandra will do something catty like pick orange as her dress color because she knows it will clash with Jennifer's red hair in all the photos." Aubrey explains slowly while the boys exchange confused looks.

"How'd you know all this?" Brooks questions.

"Girls gossip." Aubrey shrugs. The town is relatively small and the high school shares a facility with grades seven and eight so it makes sense that Aubrey is caught up on the older student's gossip, but even so the boys were not prepared for the explanation their little sis delivered.

"So what should we do?"

"If Davis invites Jennifer, you can invite Julie. They get on well, and Jennifer is far prettier than Cassandra anyway."

Davis smirks a small bit, "Really now?"

"Yeah."  
"And why is that?" Brooks asks, easily recognizing what his twin is doing.

"Well Jennifer is nicer, and she does her hair better." Aubrey trails off, still not looking up from her math homework.

"So if you had to pick anybody in the entire school to take to the homecoming dance, who would it be?"

"Jennifer." The girl answers quickly.

"No like anybody." Davis pushes.

"Jennifer." Aubrey confirms.

"The redhead?" Brooks asks.

Aubrey has the end of her pencil in her mouth as she stares at a hard math problem, "Yep."

"So you have a thing for cute redheads?" Davis teases.

Instantly Aubrey's head shoots up to level her brother with a glare, "No!"

"You so do!"

"Davis-"  
"You like Jenn!"

"Don't you dare tell Dad." Aubrey threatens, her voice low and scary despite her being over a foot shorter than the twins still, "Or any of the other boys."

"Jeez Bug, no need to get so defensive." Brooks relents.

"Yeah, your lady crush is safe with us."

Aubrey sends them a withering glare, but true to their word neither of the twins says anything. Rather when they hear of Aubrey's long term boyfriend in high school after they've left for college, they skype her to make sure everything is alright. Years later they sit back with smug grins when Aubrey brings her first girlfriend home from college to meet the family.

…

Aubrey is eighteen and she's in charge of most of the sides for Thanksgiving dinner. Technically she is in charge of all of Thanksgiving dinner, but Dawson and Emmett's full families are back in town so she is working together with their wives for the holiday. Brooks is also bringing home his girlfriend Rachel- they've been together for nearly two years and this is the first time that she will be exposed to the whole Posen clan.

Aubrey is bouncing Dawson's son Jamison in her arms while his wife Sheila is working on brunch for everyone. She's a Georgia Peach who fits into their Southern family expertly, she cooks with an outrageous amount of butter and knows the perfect ratio of sugar to lemon to make the best sweet tea Aubrey's ever tasted. Emmett's wife, Caroline, sweeps into the kitchen with a wide smile, "My two favorite Posens!" She greets.

Aubrey rolls her eyes at her sister in law's boisterous personality, "Good morning, Caroline."

"Have Brooks and his girl gotten here yet?"

"They're due soon."

Aubrey smiles, she's the only Posen kid still at home and she loves these times when the house fills with warmth and noise. Caroline moves onto more pressing gossip.

"So Bree, you're headed to Barden next year, right?"

"That's the plan." Aubrey confirms, tucking Jamison back into his baby seat so she can help with the cooking.

"It's a great school." The brunette smiles, "My brother Jimmy went there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, he loved it." Caroline fans herself off for a moment while the other two women work on the food, "I think that deserves a celebratory drink." She finally decides, "Sheila, are you drinking again yet?"

The older woman chuckles, "I am."

"Excellent."

Caroline leaves the kitchen briefly, while she's gone Brooks and Rachel arrive. They're greeted by the whole family loudly before Brooks is swept up in conversation with the boys, and Rachel is away to the kitchen to get to know the girls.

Caroline is pouring them out the 'celebratory drink' while Rachel leans awkwardly against the doorway, "Rachel, we're celebrating Aubrey's decision to commit to Barden University. Have a drink?"

The three watch Rachel smile and her eyes jump to the clock on the stove (it's still hardly nine thirty) before she nods, "Yeah, thanks. Congratulations Aubrey."

Aubrey accepts her glass and sips the bourbon smoothly like she's been doing it for years- which she has- and watches Rachel try to hide her grimace at the burn of the dark liquor. Strike one.

That evening, the younger Posen children sit out on the porch talking. Rachel had held up relatively well through Caroline's scrutiny and was not leaning into Brooks's side. James pulls out a pack of cigarettes, and Aubrey automatically holds her hand out expectantly until she is handed one.

James passes them out to the twins as well before offering one to Rachel, "Oh, I don't smoke." She declines politely.

Strike two.

Despite that, Aubrey watches the brunette interact with her brothers, she teases Davis, and laughs with James. She may not fit the Southern archetype that the rest of the Posens fall into, but she is good for Brooks.

Aubrey smokes on the wrap around porch with the boys, swirls the last of her drink around in the mason jar she's drinking out of. It's one of the same mason jars that they used to catch lightning bugs in, the same ones they forgot to punch holes in the lids of.

It feels similar to that warm summer night thirteen years ago that the Posen kids fell asleep on the porch after their mother's funeral, but now the smoke curling in Aubrey's lungs grounds her to the present. She's going to Barden next year, she's going to leave this all behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey is nineteen and in her second semester at Barden. She's trailing the other freshmen Bellas through a Walmart as the girls pull things off the shelves for the sleepover they're having tonight.

"What kinds of soda should we get?" A brunette named Emma asks.

"Some sprite and something fruity to mix with, and a Pepsi since we all know Aubrey will insist on picking up whiskey." Chloe answers, grabbing a couple of bottles to add to the overflowing cart. Aubrey blushes from where she is leaning on the handle, Chloe notices, coming around to lightly hip bump the blonde, "You know it's true." She accuses.

"It is, but one should not ruin dark liquor by mixing it with some cheap sugary drink."

"Those are some big words there, Posen."

"I'm passionate about my whiskey." Aubrey shrugs.

"I'll bet you're passionate about a lot of things." Chloe replies with a wink as she skips down the aisle after the rest of the new Bellas.

Aubrey waits a moment, shaking her head to try and retain some control. There's no doubt that Chloe was flirting with her, but Chloe flirts with everyone.

She finds the rest of the girls a couple of aisles down arguing over the merits of various snack foods for both their ability to soak up the alcohol they plan on consuming, and still be delicious. Multiple bags are thrown into the basket, and they move onto the check out.

Aubrey pulls out her official Bella's credit card (it's really just the Captain's personal card that she's entrusted to the young blonde as she's in charge of the group's finances) and makes the payment.

"I'll go get the alcohol, can I trust you all to get back to the car and load up the groceries on your own?" Aubrey asks once the food has been taken care of.

"I'll come with." Chloe instantly volunteers.

They begin walking out of the store headed for the liquor shop across the street while Aubrey teases the redhead, "I don't know, Chlo. My fake is high quality, but you're so bubbly you look like an excited twelve year old."

"Do not!"

"Do too." Aubrey smiles at how easily she can get a rise out of the shorter freshman.

"I've never had problems getting in clubs with my fake." Chloe replies.

"That's because you distract the bouncers with your assets." Aubrey shoots back before realizing that she's just acknowledged she knows how great the redhead's assets are, "I just mean- because that's different than buying at a liquor store…" She trails off lamely, holding the door open for Chloe to enter the shop and steadfastly refusing to make eye contact.

If she had, she might have seen Chloe's smug smile.

They buy the alcohol quickly, and the man working the checkout hardly glances at Aubrey's ID, her confident gaze is almost enough to get them past.

On the way back to the car that's already bursting at the seams with Bellas and groceries, Aubrey does her very best not to look at Chloe, still embarrassed about her earlier confession. They pass off the alcohol and slide into the car, Aubrey behind the wheel and Chloe in shotgun.

"Did you guys put the buggy back in the corral?" Aubrey asks, buckling her seatbelt and looking in the rear mirror at the three Bellas in back.

"The what?"

"The corral over there so the buggy doesn't roll into a car."

The girls in the back start laughing, "Did you call the shopping cart a buggy?"

"Oh shut it." Aubrey rolls her eyes, knowing that she's moments away from being made fun of for one of her Southern sayings.

Chloe smiles at her and drops a hand onto the blonde's thigh, "It's okay Bree, I think you're adorable when you say stuff like that."

Aubrey blushes deeper red than ever before and has to concentrate very hard not to back into a lamp post when she pulls out of her parking spot. Chloe smirks and leaves her hand on Aubrey's thigh for the rest of the drive back to campus.

…

Aubrey is twenty one and she's pissed. No, she's not pissed, she's wildly annoyed. She's sitting grumpily on the couch, a half empty can of beer in her hand with her eyes glued to the television.

It's not a position that she would normally be caught dead in and they don't usually keep canned beer in the apartment, but it's October. It's finally starting to cool off, so the AC isn't running in the apartment she shares with Chloe just off campus.

Chloe is in the kitchen making some snacks when there's a knock on the door, "Chlo!"

"Yeah, I got it babe."

Aubrey hardly hears her girlfriend greeting whoever is at the door and inviting them in.

"No! No! No!" She yells at the television, "Tackle him, what the hell are you doing, you worthless piece of-"

"Aubrey?"

The blonde tears her eyes away for a second to send a withering glare at Beca standing at the entrance of the living room, "Not now, Mitchell."

"What are you doing?" Beca's eyes are wide as she takes in the sight of her captain wearing skinny jeans and an old worn out burgundy shirt with grey sleeves and a faded 'Carolina' logo on the front.

Aubrey opens her mouth, no doubt to say something sarcastic to the younger Bella, but snaps it shut as the announcers' voices rising on the television draws her attention back to the game.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She yells at the players on the screen.

Beca watches in disbelief before Chloe pulls her away from her gawking. A few minutes later, Aubrey joins them in the kitchen. She drops her now empty beer can in the recycling bin and pulls out a fresh one from the fridge.

"So, Posen drinks beer and watches football?" Beca pokes.

"It's just South Carolina college ball." Aubrey tries to defend herself.

"Mhm." Beca smirks.

Aubrey opens her mouth to snark back when Chloe steps in between her girlfriend and her best friend, "Bree is Southern Beca, it's not just college football, it's practically a religion. She nearly didn't go out with me when she found out that I grew up in Florida and am a Gators fan."

"No self-respecting person actually likes the Gators, Chlo."

The redhead rolls her eyes affectionately, "I think I can hear the game back on."

Aubrey perks up and presses a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before practically sprinting back to the couch, "Why the hell would you throw it to him if he's being covered by two defenders!?"

Later when Beca leaves after talking through her latest relationship woes with Chloe, the redhead brings out some snacks and curls into her girlfriend's side on the couch. Aubrey wraps an arm around her, and kisses the crown of her head.

When her team scores in the fourth quarter to tie up the game, Aubrey's phone rings. She glares at it, and Chloe reaches out to answer it for her, "Posen." She says professionally like she's heard Aubrey say so many times before.

"Is Bug there?" A deep voice asks.

"Yeah, hang on." Chloe chuckles. She holds out the phone for Aubrey, "One of your brothers."

"Did you see that catch?"

The Posens talk about the game up until this point, speculating over the final minutes. After she hangs up, she pulls Chloe more solidly against her, "Thanks for putting up with my crazy."

"Of course, baby."

They cuddle for the rest of the game, and when Aubrey's team wins, Chloe manages to drag her into the bedroom. Sure the blonde may be a little beer drunk, but college football victory sex quickly became one of Chloe's favorite things after she started dating Aubrey.

…

Aubrey is twenty three and exceptionally nervous. Her fingers are tapping out against the steering wheel, "Do you remember the safety things I taught you?"

Chloe smiles gently, this is at least the third time that Aubrey has asked this today, "Yes, Bree I remember. Always keep the safety on unless I'm ready to shoot, wear the safety gear, don't point the gun at anyone." She rattles off.

"Good." Aubrey nods. She's taken Chloe home to meet her family a few times before since they've been dating for nearly four years at this point, but never for the annual Posen hunting trip.

Chloe pries one of the blonde's hands off the wheel and holds it in her own, "Stop worrying, Bree. Everything's going to be fine."

They share a smile and Aubrey pulls off the winding mountain road onto the long driveway up to the Posen family cabin. There were already a number of cars littering the drive some parked haphazardly on the grass in front of the massive cabin.

Aubrey got out of the car and opened the door for her girlfriend, walking her up to the doorway, "Ok, here we go."

"I've met your family before." Chloe reminds her.

"Yeah, but the hunting trip is something else. It's just-"

Chloe never gets to find out exactly what the trip is because the door opens and the two are engulfed in the Posen clan. All the boys are wearing flannel and hunting camo and they talk over each other, taking turns greeting Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe has met most of the family before at various holidays, but she is always taken aback by Aubrey's brothers. They've all got the same signature bright blonde hair, strong jaw, and button nose that Chloe loves on her girlfriend. They're all the perfect Southern gentlemen that Chloe would have expected coming from Aubrey's attitude, and they all tease their sister like nobody that Chloe's ever seen.

"Took you long enough to get here, Bug." Emmett smiles, clapping Aubrey's shoulder when he releases her from a hug and draws her into the cabin.

"Yeah, yeah." She blushes at the nickname, "Where's Daddy?"

"Kitchen."

Aubrey goes off to greet her father, leaving Chloe to the boys with a parting 'be nice' to her brothers. She never needs to warn them anyway, Chloe has always fit right in with the Posen boys, "Good to see you again, Red." Brooks smiles, hugging Chloe, "Is Bug still treating you right?"

"If not, we'll knock some sense into her." Davis chimes in.

Chloe laughs, "She's perfect."  
"Mhm, sure."

Dawson smacks his younger brothers upside their heads, "You're coming hunting with us, right? It's a Posen tradition that the girlfriend has to go hunting on her first family hunting trip, after that you can stay at the cabin with the wives and kids if you want."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Great!"

Aubrey and her father emerge from the kitchen, and the Posen patriarch addresses his kids, "Alright, we're heading out in twenty. Everyone get ready, don't forget your safety gear. Make sure that every pair has a radio, cell reception is spotty. We'll be using channel seven."

There was a general murmur of agreement and Aubrey brought in their bags to a spare room. She had given Chloe a red flannel shirt and a camouflage puffy vest to borrow for the trip and she went to change into them while the Posens were going about loading guns into cars and talking about the best areas to start out in.

When Chloe appeared outside changed into the hunting gear, Aubrey's mouth ran dry. Her eyes hungrily roamed over her girlfriend, and James picked up on it immediately, "Maybe you wanna drag your jaw off the floor there, Bug, you might catch flies."

Aubrey glares at her brother, but snaps her mouth shut, not before Chloe sends her a wink.

When they unload later at the edge of the woods they've decided on, Aubrey pulls a bright orange hat out of the back of her car and secures it on Chloe's head, "For safety." She smiles.

The boys all pair up, and Aubrey clips her radio to her belt before pulling her rifle out of the trunk and checking it over again. She had offered to give Chloe her second shotgun so the redhead could handle it all on her own, but Chloe had refused.

"Parting beer?" Davis suggests, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"I'm down." Brooks agrees.

"Of course you are." Aubrey mutters.

"One beer, last thing I need is you idiots intoxicated with rifles." Their father decides.

The twins begin tossing cans around from the cooler in the back of one of the trucks, Chloe recognizes the brand as the one that Aubrey always insists on buying during football season and she smiles to herself.

After their drink, Aubrey leads the way for her and Chloe into the tree line. They trudge along for about ten minutes until Aubrey is satisfied with the position they have found among the trees.

"Now what?" Chloe asks.

"Now we wait."

"For what?"

"For something we can shoot."

Chloe nods and settles in leaning against a tree, her eyes scanning the forest around her. She stays this way for about five minutes before she's fidgeting. She scoots over until her shoulder is bumping against Aubrey's.

"Bree." She whispers in her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes, Chlo?"

"I'm bored."

Aubrey smiles, she should have known this would happen with how high energy the redhead is and how much of a waiting game hunting is.

"Well look for a deer, that should keep you entertained."

And it does, for about two minutes until Chloe is leaning into her girlfriend once again, "Bree." She whispers, her breath hitting the blonde's ear in a way she knows sends tingles down her spine.

"Yeah?"

"There's no deer."

"Mhm…" Aubrey replies, not quite able to think of a better reply when Chloe is pressed up against her, whispering to her like this.

"Maybe you can find a way to keep me more entertained." Chloe suggests in an innocent voice.

"Chlo, this is a bad idea. My whole family is in these woods." Aubrey breathes, trying to cling to reason when Chloe pushes her fully against the tree, and leans into her.

"We're wearing camo, they can't see us." The redhead replies, kissing up Aubrey's neck and suckling onto her pulse point.

Aubrey moans, and lets her hands drop to Chloe's hips, "That reasoning doesn't make sense."

"Shh."

Chloe has Aubrey's jeans unbuttoned and her hand in the blonde's panties in record time.

Somewhere across the forest, Davis hears his radio crackle and he turns up the volume to hear, "That reasoning doesn't make sense."

"Is that Bug?" Brooks asks, the twins are still pretty close to the parking area having stuck behind the other hunting parties to have another beer after their father cleared out.

"Yeah, I think so."

They both fall silent as they hear Chloe's voice over the radio next, "Shh."

There's a lot of rustling before Chloe again, "You're so wet Bree."

"Can you blame me? You look so hot in my hunting gear."

The boys balk and Davis pushes the talk button, "Bug, your radio is on!"

"She can't hear you if her talk button is stuck on, dumbass." Brooks tells his twin.

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, if we can hear, so can Dad."

They both break out in laughter that is interrupted by a static-y moan across the radio, "Yes, Chlo. Right there, harder."

"Change the channel!" Davis says cringing.

They stand in awkward silence for a moment, "We should tell Bug, right? That's the good thing to do?" Davis asks.

"I dunno, she sounded pretty busy." Brooks smirks.

His twin rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone. He has one bar and he crosses his fingers when he presses dial, Aubrey picks up on the third ring. She is out of breath and practically growls out, "What?"

"Check your radio."

"What are you-"

"Trust me Bug."

There's a quiet second before Aubrey curses, "How long has the button been stuck?"

"A long time."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Have fun, Bug."

"Screw off." She mutters before hanging up.

When they all meet up at the end of the day, Aubrey's father cannot meet her eyes and all the boys have to contain their laughter. Nobody mentions it until they get back to the cabin where the wives have been relaxing and gossiping. Sheila greets the hunting party at the door, "So how'd it go? Anybody shoot anything good?"

"No hits." Dawson tells his wife.

"Too bad, did you enjoy your first Posen hunting trip?" Sheila asks Chloe.

Before she can reply, Brooks cuts in, "It sure seemed like Aubrey enjoyed it."

The boys all erupt in laughter and Aubrey blushes deep red, dropping her head in her hand. Chloe smiles at how embarrassed her girlfriend is, and rubs her back reassuringly.

…

Aubrey is twenty seven and she needs to stop drinking like she's twenty one still because her liver just can't take it anymore. But it's a Bella's reunion and she's never really learned how to say no when it's Stacie and Fat Amy pouring her drinks.

Besides, the two seem to find a reason to drink at every announcement that Aubrey makes about the developments of the last four years of her life. A mixed drink when she talks about the new apartment that she and Chloe are moving into, and another when she tells them about the cat Chloe convinced her to adopt, a shot when she confides that she and Chloe are trying for a kid.

Early on in the night Aubrey finds herself three drinks in and already a little tipsy.

All of the Bellas are back at Barden in the original Bella house, the newest generation of acapella girls are hosting this celebration that happens every four years so there's a few younger girls that Aubrey doesn't actually know, but they all seem like good people. Or maybe Aubrey is just drunk enough at this point in the evening that she's past caring.

Beca appears at her elbow, "Aubrey! We should do shots."

The blonde rolls her eyes, Beca always suggests shots when she's been drinking, but she's grown warm to the short tattooed girl over the years so she follows to the kitchen.

"Fine, but we're doing shots my way." Aubrey announces. She searches through the various bottles on the counter before she finds the one she wants and pours out two shots.

"I hate whiskey." Beca whines.

"It's alcohol, just drink it."

"I want a chaser."

Aubrey huffs, "Fine."

She looks over the rest of the things on the counter before smirking and pouring two shots of Fireball.

Beca quirks her eyebrow, "You're seriously expecting me to chase whiskey with more whiskey, Posen?"

"Yup."

"But-"

"Fireball isn't even real whiskey. Let's go." Aubrey declares, holding her first shot up until Beca picks hers up too. Across the room, Aubrey can see Chloe watching her with dark eyes, and she winks at her before throwing the whiskey back, following it with the Fireball without hardly a wince.

Next to her, Beca chokes on her first shot and doesn't even attempt the second, opting instead for a quick swig of the mixed drink she had been nursing earlier.

Aubrey rolls her eyes and takes Beca's shot of Fireball.

"I'll see you later short stack." She tells Beca as she makes her way through the house over to Chloe. The redhead takes her hand and leads her out into the backyard that's filled with dancing girls. Chloe wastes no time in wrapping her arms around Aubrey's neck and pulling the blonde close.

"You have no idea how sexy you looked throwing those shots back." She husks into Aubrey's ear before catching the lobe between her teeth.

The blonde's knees go weak and yeah maybe now she's regretting taking three shots in quick succession like that because her tongue feels fuzzy in her mouth, but she can't regret it too much when Chloe is grinding against her like this and sucking at her neck.

"God Chlo, you can't say things like that when we're stuck somewhere public." Aubrey complains as her hips move in tandem with Chloe's.

"Why not?" Chloe teases.

"Because I want you so bad, darlin."

The redhead smirks, Aubrey's drawl always comes out when she's drunk and it drives Chloe mad, "You, me, upstairs bathroom, now." She commands, breaking away from Aubrey and half dragging her wife back into the house.

Chloe can't get enough of her Southern Belle.


End file.
